Tempest and the Bat
by Infron Tofu
Summary: What is Sync has gotten himself a partner? And what if his partner is a bat? SyncXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Tempest and the Bat: Chapter 1

"Oh holy sun, bring eternal darkness to thy holy planet. Disappear! Total Eclipse!" As a dark energy orb shot out of the brunette's palm, the pack of wolves that were after her all disappeared in a split second. She gave out a sigh, and collapsed. She held her severely injured arm, slowly; she turned back to her normal self, a bat.

"Give it back! Sync! It's mine!" shouted Arietta the Wild. "Sync, stop it! Give her back her doll at once! Or else I shall let Legretta yell at you!" said Largo the Black Lion. "If you don't, I'll slice your mask into two!" The Wild added. The tempest ran with all his might's, just to escape from the pink haired god general. But he was too careless to even notice that the Black Lion had already got in front of him. Largo held Sync high in the air and snatched the doll from him, "See, Legretta is not at a good mood now, say sorry to Arietta if you don't want anything to happen, Sync, if you know what I mean." "Tck, why should I say it." Sync shot a cold glare at the brunette, but no one knew, since he was wearing his mask. Largo twitched and soon, they were in Legretta's room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Serves you right, you good for nothing piece of meat!" Arietta muttered at Sync once he came out of the room, "You little brat…"He mumbled. The girl gave him a smirk that made him even angrier, but he couldn't cause any trouble now, especially outside Legretta's room. _I'll get you later_. Sync put that down in his mental reminder. He then decided to go for a walk just to put aside his anger for a little while. He was in the forest, like happy…um…angry wanderer. He soon caught sight of a small black thing lying on the ground. He walked closer, out of curiosity, and soon noticed it was a bat. Puddles of blood lying beside the bat. It looked severely injured. It soon opened its violet eyes.

"Help me, please."

The bat actually spoke.

"You're asking my help?" asked Sync, slightly shocked.

"Yes, please help me. I'll repay you!" pleaded the bat.

"Why should I? And how can a bat repay me?" the boy questioned the bat.

"Do I look like an ordinary bat to you? How can ORDINARY bats speak!" yelled the bat.

"You've got a point. Now what will you do to repay me after I saved you?" Sync gave out a little smirk on his face.

"I'll…I'll be your partner! I can do fonic artes! I can transform into a human. Now please?" pleaded the bat.

"Fine, at least I have something against Arietta's liger siblings and her monster friends. I'll heal you back in my cabin."

"Thank you very much! …COUGH COUGH!" The bat coughed out blood as she soon passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hey guys! It's been like a long time since my first fan fiction was posted. I have a little something to declare: That bat, as it said last chapter, can transform into a human, right? It is NOT an ordinary bat. I insist that it can see things in her human form, but still can use her echolocation, so if any of you readers get confused in the last chapter, I'm sorry, and hope you can understand it now. ;)

P.S.: It can't see things in its bat form. (It echo -locates things) and she has eyes in both forms

Tempest and the Bat: Chapter 2

The Bat's POV( Later you will know its name)

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"You're awake, finally. I thought you were dead." said the green haired boy.

I tried to recall what happened. Fought with a pack of wolves… Passed out. ..After that, that guy with green hair boy brought me here.

"What's your name anyway? Mine is Sync. Not that I care…" The boy asked coldly.

"Elizabeth, Mary, Jane, Chloe, Stephanie, Toby, Tiffany…"

"Hold up! You have that many names?" Sync chuckled a little.

" I allow people to call me whatever they want to. But I do have a favourite name. Caitlyn (Kate-lin). It meant the holy one in my mother language."

Normal POV

"Let me show you how exactly do I look." Said Caitlyn.

She closed her eyes, soon, she was wrapped up by a purple light. The light grew larger. The light disappeared, and she turned into a human.

Sync was totally shocked. Caitlyn opened her mouth-

"I am a Batian. We Batians are humans-no, I should say monsters that has 2 body form: Bats and Humans. We never die unless someone tries to kill us. I may look like a 14 years old brunette but I'm actually turning 1958 years old in 3 months. The reason why I look so young is because I stopped growing at the age of 14. The legend has it, if a female Batian is kissed by a human male (on the lips), the Batian will lose its ability to transform into a bat, making it an actual human."

Sync looked at her in shock. Well, you don't see a bat turning into a human every day. She had blond hair loosely tied at the back with 2 rubber bands, 1 normal and 1 having a little bat shaped figure on it. On top of the figure was a crimson red ruby. Her violet left eye showed toughness and coldness. Her right eye was left unseen since she hid them perfectly behind her bangs. She wore a torn up dress which looked like a piece of torn up cloth rather than a dress. She looked at Sync emotionlessly and started again.

"This morning, me and my family were attacked by a pack of hungry wolves which rarely come to our cave. I was the only survivor in the battle because all my siblings are weaker than they should be in the morning. But I was nothing better. The wolves chased after me until I did my fonic arte. I collapsed afterwards and you came. Now tell me about yourself."

"I'd rather keep it to myself. I hated my past. But since you told me yours, I will tell you in a nutshell. I am a replica of the Fon Master. There were 7 of us. The seventh one had the closest ability to the original, so he was chosen to be the replacement. Then the 6 of us failures were thrown into Mount Zaleho, like…like trash. I was never meant to be born. I hate my original. I hate the score. And my duty now is to destroy it. Oh crap! I'm giving you too much!" Sync cursed himself mentally.

" So I assume you hid your face with that freaking bird mask because it reminds you of your original?" Caitlyn questioned. Sync nodded.

"Your mask works like my bangs. Also to hide something from being seen." Caitlyn nodded as if she understood how he feels. Sync looked at her. He held out his hands to uncover her hidden eye. (Kind of juvenile, you know?)

"Stop it! NO!" Caitlyn screamed and at the same time blushing.

Sync took off his mask. (I'm shocked too…),which made Caitlyn blush a few more shades.

_**He looks hot! Why hide it? Wait? What the… **_Caitlyn thought.

"We're even." Sync said. Seeing that someone, finally, someone understood how he felt all the time, he felt rather warm in the heart. Caitlyn heaved out a sigh. She can do nothing to stop the boy from uncovering the thing she had tried to conceal the whole life. Her eye was crimson in colour, unlike the other violet one. Their differences were that her red eye was soft and gave people a warm feeling in the heart.

"I want to be strong. But my right eye shows all my softness. Like a traitor… I have no choice but to hide it with my bangs." Sync let her bangs to do their job.

"Why hide something good? I don't understand. You're eye doesn't affect your combat abilities. People will tell that you are strong by fighting you, not by looking at you. You don't have to change a thing."

_**Although he looks cold and sounded like a jerk, he has his soft spot.**_ Thought Caitlyn.

"Why…Why do you ca…care? Anyway, tha…thanks." She stuttered while blushing. "I'm hitting the sack. Night."

She turned into bat form and flew towards the light. She dangled there for a while and let darkness take over her.

_**The next morning…**_

" Gah!" shrieked the bat.

"Sunlight! I hate sunlight!"

"Not sunlight, fon-tech lights." Said a boy with green spiky hair and a golden mask.

"Oh, Sync. Don't scare me like that! I really really hatesunlight!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Whatever!"

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" asked the bat as she landed on the floor in human form, holding her stomach.

Sync gave out a smirk. His smirks are always so annoying.

"If you win me in the match, you can have food. If you don't, then you will have to starve until you can beat me the next time." He said.

" What match?" The brunette asked.

"Fonic Arte. Deal?"

"Harsh conditions, but deal! What are the rules?" the girl started jumping.

"2 Fonic Artes collide together. Who gets hit, loses. Simple, eh?"

"I'll beat you D-O-W-N down !"

"Follow me." Sync trailed off, not letting his smirk go.

At the training ground…

"Ready?" Sync asked confidently.

" Why exactly do you want to hold this match anyway? It's not like you just want me to starve to death." Caitlyn tilted her head slightly.

"To test your skills. You said that you would be my partner. I wouldn't allow my partner to be below average. Now 3…2…1…Go!"

As those word slipped from his lips, he stated casting Stone Dragon Ascent. Caitlyn casted her Total Eclipse. As the 2 artes hit, it created a huge explosion, but Total Eclipse was too strong that it sent Sync flying and landed on his ass.

"Damn…" Sync muttered under his breath, cursing himself for being so reckless. He should have also cast a defensive arte just to be safe. But he was too confident, that was the reason why he lost to a girl his own age physically.

"Woohoo! Free breakfast! And I guess I pass the test, right, paaaaartneeeeeer?" Caitlyn emphasized the word 'partner' too much.

"Who said anything about passing the test just by hitting me with a fonic arte? There's still a whole lot to do. For instance, your breakfast… I can't believe I lost to you. Sync the Tempest, strategist of the 6 God-General, lost to a random girl…pathetic…" He scratched the back of his head.

Caitlyn stuck out her tongue turned away.

"I'll be in your room if you need me, and stop being an asshole!" she yelled at the boy who was patting the dirt off his trousers.

"Asshole… Damn you Caitlyn!" He snapped back.

"Eh?" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

She turned and look at the pissed boy with an angelic grin.

" For the first time you have ever said my name. Although it sounded rough and rude, you did said my name, Sync." She said with a little red blush mark on her face.

Sync blushed 3 shades more than she did._** Her smile…so reassuring…so warm…so cute…wait! Cute? Have I lose my marbles?**_

**Author's note: Here! Done! Sorry for the late update… I was killed by homework and I got sick TWICE a week! Can you believe it! Anyways, Please R&R! Reviews keep me moving, flames stop me.**

**Until next time my dear readers! ;)**


End file.
